


Sonsuza Kadar

by GoddessCalypso



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessCalypso/pseuds/GoddessCalypso
Summary: Bazen katillerin de canı yanar ve o acıyı yatıştıracak birine ihtiyaç duyarlar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Normal -> Severus Snape  
> İtalik -> Narcissa Malfoy

İnce ince yağan yağmur damlaları siyah kukuletasına çarparken boş ve karanlık sokakta uzun ama yavaş adımlarla yürüyordu. Yağmurdan korunmak için yüzünü yere eğmişti, siyah gözleri çatık kaşları eşliğinde, ıslanmış kaldırım taşlarına odaklanmıştı. Ama ne gece karanlığında koyu gri görünen taşları ne de yandaki bahçelerden taşan otları görüyordu. Boş bakışlarla yürüyordu sadece, düşüncelere dalmıştı.

 

_Camı döven damlaların sesini dinleyerek karanlık ve boş sokağa bakıyordu. Kollarını göğsünün üstünde bağlamış, alnını cama dayamıştı, sırtını cadde gibi karanlık olan odaya dönmüştü. Mavi gözlerinden endişe okunuyordu, çatık kaşları ise duyduğu korkuyu belli ediyordu. En ufak bir düşünce barındırmayan zihni dipsiz kuyular gibiydi. Sadece endişe dolu gözlerle bekliyordu._

 

Bir görev daha tamamlanmıştı, bir baskın daha başarıyla sonuçlanmıştı. Ama kendini hiç de zafer kazanmış gibi hissetmiyordu, mutlu değildi. Yine öldürmüştü. Beş masum canı acımadan, en ufak bir tereddüt bile duymadan katletmişti. Evet, bir katildi ve bazen katillerin bile canı acıyabiliyordu. Soğuk ve ıslak gece hezimete uğramış benliğinin üstüne çökerken yürümeye devam etti.

 

_Bir görev daha tamamlanmıştı, kocası sağ salim dönmüştü ve onun da sağ çıktığını söylemişti. Ama bunu duymak rahatlamasını sağlamamıştı, görmek istemişti. Yine kaçmıştı. Tüm ev derin bir uykudayken gizlice çıkıp buraya gelmişti. Evet, âşıktı ve bazen aşk kalbi beynin önüne geçirerek çılgınca şeyler yaptırabiliyordu. Ne ayın ne de yıldızların göründüğü zifiri karanlık gece daha da karanlık olan düşüncelerini açığa çıkarmaya çabalarken beklemeye devam etti._

 

Sadece onun için yapıyordu bunları, ona zarar gelmesin diye kendisinden istenen her şeyi yapıyordu. Öldürüyordu, işkence ediyordu, rüyalarına giren çığlıklara ve zihnine musallat olan yaralı ruhlara katlanıyordu, en önemlisi hayatta kalıyordu. Çünkü onu seviyordu. Bir kalbi olduğunu hatırlatan, uzun zaman önce yok ettiğini sandığı duygularını gün yüzüne çıkaran, acımasız geceleri tek bir gülüşüyle aydınlatan o kadını deliler gibi seviyordu.

 

_Sadece onun için yapıyordu bunları, karanlık hayatı biraz olsun ışık bulsun diye hemen her gün yanına gidiyordu. Kocasını aldatıyordu, bütün itibarını ve hayatını riske atıyordu, öldürülen masum insanlara sırtını dönüyor, çevrilen pis işlere göz yumuyordu. Çünkü onu seviyordu. Gerçek sevginin ne olduğunu anımsamasını sağlayan, tüm sevgisini kendisine adayan, gözyaşlarını tek bir öpüşüyle yok eden o adamı çok ama çok seviyordu._

 

Evinin önüne gelmişti nihayet. Uykularını haram eden ruhlarla dolu evine gelmişti. “Bakalım, bu gece kim kâbusum olacak?” diye düşündü asasını çıkarırken. Her katil cezalandırılmayı hak ediyordu, uykusuz geceler ve korkulu düşler ise bu katilin cezasıydı. Ne bir acıma ne de bağışlanma vardı bu davada. İlk cinayetinde verilmişti hüküm ve ömür boyu bu cezanın mahkûmu olacaktı. Asasının ucunu kapıya değdirirken kafasını göğe kaldırarak damlaların yüzüne çarpmasına izin verdi. “Peki, o?” dedi sessiz bir çığlıkla. “Onun günahı neydi de benim gibi bir caniye âşık olmasına izin verdin?”

 

_Kilidin açıldığını haber veren ufak bir sesin sessiz evin içinde yarattığı korkunç yankıyı duydu ansızın ve hızla arkasını döndü. Yağmur sesi kulaklarına dolarken kalbi göğsünü parçalamak istercesine, korkuyla atıyordu. Pelerinin yere sürünürken çıkardığı hışırtı eşliğinde kapı kapandı ve takiben bir iç çekiş duyuldu. Evet, gelen oydu, sesinden tanımıştı. Yanına gitmek, kollarını boynuna dolamak istiyordu ama bacakları hareket etmiyordu bir türlü. Olduğu yere çakılmıştı sanki, kıpırdayamıyordu. Önce onu, yüzünü görmek istiyordu._

 

Derin bir karanlık karşılamıştı kendisini, beklediği gibi. Anlaşılan bu gece cezasını çekip çekmediğini denetlemek üzere yalnızlık da kendisine eşlik edecekti. Oysa ne çok isterdi onun şu an burada olmasını, uyurken yanı başında atan bir kalbin daha olmasını. Islak pelerinin çıkarırken ağır adımlarla salona girdi, mum yakmaya zahmet etmemişti. Pelerinini tekli koltuğun üzerine atarken sırtını cama dönmüştü.

_“Beni görmedi.” diye düşündü pelerinini koltuğa bırakmasını izlerken. Yine karanlığına gömülmüştü belli ki. Yine öldürdüğü insanların ruhları zihnine musallat olmuştu. Onu, sevdiği adamı be durumdan kurtarmak, kâbuslarının önüne geçmek istiyordu. Kaskatı kesilmiş bacaklarını hareket ettirerek öne doğru bir adım attı ve yumuşak sesiyle “Severus.” diye fısıldadı._

 

Onun sesiydi, hayallerini süsleyen kadının sesiydi. Hızla arkasını döndü. Oradaydı işte; ışığı, hayatının anlamı, yaşama sebebi karşısında duruyordu. Acılarını dindirmek için gelmişti yine. Hayal görmediğini ümit ederek umut dolu bir sesle “Narcissa?” dedi.

 

_Umut doluydu sesi; siyah gözlerinde sevgi dolu bir ışıltı vardı, sadece kendisine yöneltilen bir ışıltı. Kendisine duyulan aşkı o gözlerde görebiliyordu ve onlara bir ömür bakmak istiyordu. Koşar adımlarla yanına gidip kollarını Severus’un boynuna doladı ve yüzünü adamın sıcak boynuna gömdü. “Senin için çok endişelendim.”_

 

Bunu söylemesine lüzum yoktu, mavi gözlerindeki korku, endişesini anlatmaya yetiyordu. Kollarını Narcissa’nın beline dolayarak dudaklarını saçlarına değdirdi. Daha önce biri tarafından böylesine sevilmemişti ve kimseyi böyle sevmemişti. Narcissa’nın sevgisini kalbinde hissederken kadına daha sıkı sarıldı kollarından kayıp gitmesinden korkarcasına. “Benimle kalır mısın?”

 

_Sorunun arkasındaki çaresiz yalvarışı duyabiliyordu, hatta onun çaresizliğini hissedebiliyordu ve bu çaresizlik can yakıyordu. Severus’u bu acıyla yalnız bırakamazdı. Ellerini adamın yanaklarına koydu ve dudaklarından nazikçe, acısını söküp almak istercesine öptü. Dışarıda yağmur durup ay kendini göstermeye başlarken Severus’un dudaklarına fısıldadı: “Sonsuza kadar.”_


End file.
